


This love is difficult, but it's real.

by carey_b



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b
Summary: Лэнс не знал, что так бывает. Он думал, что это невозможно – тосковать о ком-то так долго. Думал, что со временем чувство притупится и наконец оставит его в покое. Думал, что улыбка Кита вот-вот исчезнет и перестанет дразнить его во снах. Думал, что забудет расположение всех меток, сотрёт воспоминания и развеет остатки по ветру.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	This love is difficult, but it's real.

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесные арты от kessedy:  
> https://vk.com/photo-169108765_457265980  
> https://vk.com/photo-169108765_457265981
> 
> Галра и алтеанцы долгожители, так что не удивляйтесь, что Лэнс празднует столетие! :D

_«Сердце никогда не говорит, но вы должны слушать его, чтобы понять»._  
Лэнс наблюдает за Аллурой и Лотором, мило беседующими за другим концом стола. Не то чтобы он не знает о том, что эти двое влюблены, но они могут хотя бы не так явно распространять любовные флюиды по всей столовой, не задевая его и без того разбитое сердце.  
– Лэнс?  
– М?  
– Ты готов к празднованию своего столетия?  
– Конечно.  
Отец задает крайне неуместные вопросы за столом именно в тот момент, когда Лэнс старается не хандрить из-за приближающегося дня рождения. Он вяло разбалтывает сок в стакане и пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным в дальнейшем обсуждении. Совсем. Тогда, возможно, от него отстанут хотя бы на один день.  
– Принц Кит прибудет со своей парой?  
Лэнс вздрагивает и сердито смотрит на Аллуру. Она, кажется, совсем не замечает кислого лица младшего брата и его нахмуренных бровей, продолжает мягко улыбаться отцу.  
– О, – Альфор чешет правую щеку, виноватым взглядом посматривая в сторону Лэнса. Как будто он знает, о чём тот думает, и ему совсем не нравится это знать. – Нет, – Лэнс замирает, словно парализованный от головы до пят, и ждёт, – они встретятся здесь.  
Он на секунду закрывает глаза, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, хочет забыть каждое сказанное за столом слово, но не может. Они отдаются горящей болью в грудной клетке. Руки крепко вцепляются в вилку, Лэнс позволяет себе прокрутить немного воспоминаний с Китом в голове, записанных где-то на подкорке головного мозга.  
Они знакомы с самого детства – Кит и Лэнс. Последний раз они виделись очень и очень давно, когда им было по шестьдесят или меньше, но Лэнс до сих пор помнит чувство всепоглощающей радости от знакомства. Они были ровесниками, интересовались одним и тем же, и Лэнс впервые подружился с кем-то своего возраста. Они провели чудесные время, наполненное приключениями, охотой и выдумыванием всевозможных игр.  
А потом родители Кита закончили исследование какой-то сверхсекретной штуки и вернулись на Дайбазал – забрав своего сына и по совместительству единственного друга Лэнса с собой. Больше он о Ките ничего не слышал, до недавнего времени. Новость о его скорой женитьбе выстрелила в сердце Лэнса гарпуном, разодрав внутренности и чудом оставив в живых.  
Лэнс не знал, что так бывает. Он думал, что это невозможно – тосковать о ком-то так долго. Думал, что со временем чувство притупится и наконец оставит его в покое. Думал, что улыбка Кита вот-вот исчезнет и перестанет дразнить его во снах. Думал, что забудет расположение всех меток, сотрёт воспоминания и развеет остатки по ветру.  
Но ничего из этого не прошло, и Лэнса не попустило.  
Он до сих пор помнил, как Кит смотрел на него. Прожигая своим до невозможности прямым взглядом, от которого внутренности сдавливало, мешая дышать.  
Помнил обжигающие прикосновения сквозь одежду. Он, вообще, много чего помнил.  
Она оба сидят на поваленном дереве во внутреннем дворе и смотрят на пруд, только что заселённый рыбками. Кит никогда раньше не видел таких и выглядит заинтересованным. Лэнса больше волнуют их соприкасающиеся колени, чем происходящее в воде.  
Наверняка, если бы кто-то узнал, о чём думает Лэнс, ему бы досталось. В первую очередь от Кита за то, что посмел мечтать о нём в таком ключе.  
А ещё они постоянно спорили.  
– Если ты порежешь руку, то она тут же заживет, Кит. Это круто, чувак. Алтеанцы так не умеют, для этого мы придумали криопод.  
Кит хмурит брови, сдерживая тяжелый вздох. Он устал спорить, доказывая, что галра не обладают быстрой регенерацией, она есть _только у него_.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Это правда здорово, чувак.  
Кит закатывает глаза и молчит. 

Они сидят в молчании дольше варги. Лэнс меняет позу каждые несколько тиков. Он не может заставить себя перестать.  
– Сиди спокойно.  
– Что? Я не могу так долго сидеть на месте, Кит.  
Лэнс не умеет молчать, устройство, отвечающее за сдерживание нежелательных предложений, слетавших с губ, сломалось, оставив его фильтровать разговор самому.  
– Сиди спокойно.  
Лэнс не мог поверить, что он просто повторил свои слова, даже не повернув головы. Возмущение, готовое вот-вот вырваться наружу, прерывает звук разъезжающихся в разные стороны дверей.  
И новость, заставившая Лэнса на тик оглохнуть. Кит возвращается домой, оставляя его одного.  
Он переводит беспомощный взгляд на такого же растерянного друга. Кит стоит, опустив глаза в пол, прикусив губу.  
А потом резко подаётся вперёд, касаясь предплечья не готового к этому Лэнса. Взгляд ошеломлённый, как у загнанного в клетку зверя.  
– Ты что творишь, придурок, нельзя же так неожиданно за меня хвататься.  
Кит ничего не говорит, только смотрит. Прожигает его этим своим натренированным за годы взглядом. Лэнс тоже молчит, не знает, что сказать.  
Они отмирают одновременно, делая шаг друг от друга. Щеки Лэнса краснеют, и он старается вести себя как обычно. Прикрывая боль за широкой улыбкой.  
– Чего застыл, Китти?  
Голос звучит фальшиво, даже он это понимает. Кит только кивает и разворачивается на пятках, уходя вслед за родителями.  
Лэнс так и не узнал, что Кит тогда хотел сказать.

И после стольких лет проведённых в тоске и полном неведении о Ките Лэнс хотел встретиться с ним и просто… _ну знаете_ , поболтать? Узнать, что нового произошло у того в жизни за неполных пятьдесят лет, что они не виделись, придумать пару-тройку игр, сходить на совместную охоту и много всего другого. А вместо этого он вынужден был принимать поздравления, принесенные ему чисто из вежливости и уважения к его отцу, и улыбаться, очень-очень много улыбаться. Лэнс предпочёл бы сбежать на охоту и провести весь день в лесу, чем это.  
– Лэнс!  
Аллура повышает голос, Лэнс чуть не роняет вилку под стол от неожиданности. Он задумался, пропуская большую часть диалога за столом мимо ушей. Вообще-то, он постоянно так делает, чтобы не слышать того, о чём ему думать совершенно не хотелось.  
– Что?  
– Я спросила, чем ты будешь сегодня заниматься?  
– Мм, – Лэнс задумался на секунду, стоило ли им знать, что он собирался сбежать из замка и наведаться на ярмарку, которую открыли вообще-то в его честь, но ему почему-то запрещалось туда ходить, или промолчать. – Да так, встречусь с Ханком и Пидж, послоняюсь по замку. Всё как обычно, Аллура.  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы составили тебе компанию?  
Лэнс моментально кривится, представляя, что придётся терпеть их заигрывания целый день, и отрицательно качает головой. От него не укрывается понимающая улыбка отца, которую тот тут же убирает, стоит ему увидеть злость во взгляде, вскользь брошенным на него Аллурой.  
– Нет, спасибо, проведите время вдвоём, я буду занят.  
– Ты будешь бездельничать, играя в земные игрушки, которые привезла Пидж от брата.  
– Скорее всего, – Лэнс улыбается, делая глоток сока, не сводя глаз с сестры. Ему всегда доставляло удовольствие её злить, хоть и получается у него это не очень часто.  
Аллура недовольно поджимает губы, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она молча выходит, оставив озадаченного Лотора смотреть ей в след.  
– Увидимся, Лэнс. Король Альфор.  
– Ага, пока, Лотор.  
Лэнс доедает завтрак, прощается с отцом и уходит на поиски Пидж и Ханка.  
Они приехали около недели назад и закрылись в мастерской Ханка, выходя оттуда крайне редко и то, только если Лэнс начинал доставать и у них не оставалось выбора, как пойти ему на уступки и покинуть стены замка.  
– О нет, Лэнс, только не сегодня, мы почти закончили.  
Стоит Лэнсу переступить порог мастерской, как Пидж прикрывает их изобретение коробкой. Что бы они там не мастерили, это был секрет, и ему смотреть не позволялось.  
– Я не буду смотреть, отвлекитесь на полчаса, помогите мне выбраться из замка и можете дальше заниматься… – Лэнс думает, как лучше обозвать их времяпрепровождения, но вовремя останавливается, ему всё ещё нужна их помощь, чтобы улизнуть незамеченным, – чем бы вы тут не занимались.  
– О, зачем тебе выбираться из замка, Лэнс? Ты же не хочешь сбежать со своего дня рождения?  
– О Боже, нет, Ханк. Я всего лишь хочу посмотреть на ярмарку.  
– Ты хочешь покрасоваться, потому что она в твою честь.  
– А вот и нет.  
– А вот и да.  
– Пидж, – Ханк прерывает их до того, как спор может перейти во что-то действительно серьёзное, и поворачивается к Лэнсу, улыбаясь. – Конечно, мы выведем тебя из замка, приятель, можешь на нас рассчитывать.  
– Спасибо, дружище.  
Лэнс показывает Пидж язык и скрывается за дверью быстрее, чем она может ему ответить. Он слышит глухой удар о дверь и ухмыляется, Пидж что-то кинула ему в след. Лэнс очень надеется, что это было что-то ценное.

* * *

Когда Лэнс приходит просить ребят помочь ему выбраться из замка, он естественно рассчитывает надавить на совесть и ныть о том, что они не могут оставить его одного в столь важный день, пока они не соглашаются быть сопровождающими. И да, его план работает.  
Несмотря на то, что Пидж не стесняется в выражениях и говорит всё, что думает о Лэнсе и его способе уговаривать людей, она продолжает идти рядом с Ханком, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
– Зачем тебе понадобилось выходить из замка, Лэнс? Мне кажется, с башни отличный вид и никаких столпотворений.  
– Но я люблю столпотворения.  
Пидж вздыхает, её в очередной раз чуть не сбивает с ног рослый галра, она трёт ушибленное плечо, догоняя их в три коротких шага. Единственная причина, по которой Пидж достается больше остальных – её щуплая комплекция и маленький рост. Лэнс предлагает ей стать между ним и Ханком, но получает в ответ лишь злой взгляд из-под очков, заставивший его моментально замолчать.  
– Я думаю, нам стоит отойти в сторону, тебя могут узнать. Король Альфор запретит нам с тобой общаться, если узнает, благодаря кому ты вышел.  
– Он сейчас немного занят, планируя свадьбу Аллуры. Ему точно до меня нет никакого дела, тем более моё наказание уже закончилось. Мне просто нельзя выходить, потому что он думает, что кто-то может напасть на меня и использовать в качестве заложника.  
– А ты не думаешь, что он прав?  
– Конечно он неправ, Пидж! – Лэнс возмущенно смотрит на неё, надувая щеки от негодования. – Это моя родная планета, кто может желать мне зла?  
– Наёмники, например?  
– Откуда им здесь взяться? Посмотри вокруг, везде королевская стража, – Лэнс обводит взглядом площадь, и его глаза округляются, стоит ему заметить галрийца, критично осматривающего оружие в противоположной стороне. – Обожемой.  
– Что? Куда ты смотришь?  
– Я…  
Лэнс думал, что самые нелепые моменты его жизни давно позади. Он думал, что _перерос_ свою глупую влюбленность. Ну знаете, вроде как прошло так много времени, что образ Кита должен был выветриться из головы.  
Лэнс так _думал_ , и так _должно_ было быть, но вместо этого его предательское сердце сжалось, посылая сигналы опасности в мозг. Лэнс быстро облизывает губы и отворачивается, пока его гляделки не переросли в проблему.  
Кожа у галра явно белая, и рост немного ниже, чем Лэнс помнит. Это не может быть Кит. Неважно, что сердце Лэнса решило иначе.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
Ханк всматривается в ту же сторону, что и Лэнс, заинтересованно осматривая незнакомца, но, получив отрицательный кивок, тут же теряет интерес.  
– Обознался, наверное.  
В то время, когда Лэнс общался с Китом, у него совсем не было друзей. Пидж и Ханк появились в его жизни гораздо позже, это естественно, что они не могли знать о том, что Лэнс - влюблённый идиот, страдающий от неразделённой любви по времени, эквивалентному возрасту Пидж и Ханка вместе взятых.  
– Но этот галра однозначно хорош.  
– У тебя на них фетиш или что?  
– Пидж!  
Лэнс возмущенно смотрит на ухмыляющуюся подругу. Она даже не догадывается, насколько в этот раз близка к истине.  
Лэнс замечает озорство в глазах напротив слишком поздно, он даже не успевает сосредоточиться на движениях Пидж, потому что его глупый мозг заторможено функционирует от одного только упоминания о Ките.  
– Даже не думай, Пидж!  
Она кидается в сторону прилавка с оружием, оставляя его и Ханка позади. Пидж почти достигает цели, но Лэнс обгоняет её за доли секунд, скидывая с себя накидку и становясь за прилавок как раз в тот момент, когда галра подходит, чтобы посмотреть оружие. Если даже ему и показалось что-то странным, то виду он не подает.  
Лэнс победно улыбается, уперев правую руку в бок, принимая величественную позу. Как будто она может ему чем-то помочь. Как только он сосредотачивает взгляд на лице напротив, его мозг отключается, а улыбка приклеивается к лицу. Лэнс _может поклясться_ , что перед ним стоит Кит.  
– У вас есть похожие клинки?  
Даже _его голос_. Лэнс бы не перепутал его ни с чем другим.  
– Мм.  
Функционировать получается только автоматически, что не распространяется на его речь. Лэнс действительно старается взять себя в руки.  
Он прослеживает взглядом линию челюсти, губы и нос. Всё явно принадлежит Киту, кроме одного очень существенного отличия, указывающего на то, что перед ним стоит не он – цвет лица.  
Лэнс смотрит на светлую кожу, такое знакомое телосложение, и чувствует, что кто-то роет в его груди огромный котлован, размером с маленький кратер, царапается внутри пытаясь вырваться наружу.  
– Вы посмотрите?  
Галра кладет на прилавок удивительную вещицу – клинок, который прежде Лэнс видел только у ребят из «Клинков Марморы». Они часто навещали отца, запираясь у того в кабинете, и подолгу обсуждали происходящее в галактике и на других планетах.  
Лэнс просто стоит и смотрит, не имея возможности отвести взгляд. Он делает глубокий вздох. Ему всего лишь нужно сосредоточиться.  
Соберись, Лэнс, иначе этот чувак подумает, что ты болен. Это не Кит, прекрати себя так вести.  
– Нет, но для такого красавчика, как ты, мы обязательно найдём оружие по вкусу.  
Лэнс лучезарно улыбается, его метки светятся, выдавая с головой. Чужеземец вряд ли догадается, что Лэнс королевских кровей, но хозяин лавки наверняка всё понял. Доказательством тому послужил его тихий вздох, а следом за ним шепот Пидж стоящей рядом с Лэнсом. По идее, никто не должен знать, что принц пришёл на ярмарку. Иначе новость наверняка дойдёт до отца, и домашний арест Лэнса снова вступит в силу, а ему этого очень и очень не хотелось.  
– Мне не нужно оружие, я хочу знать, откуда это.  
Лэнс улыбается ещё шире, демонстрируя ровный ряд белоснежных зубов и ямочки на щеках. От него не укрывается взгляд, переметнувшийся от меток к губам.  
Сердце снова сжимается. Лэнс всё ещё не абстрагировался и реагирует по-дурацки лишь потому, что не может отпустить образ Кита из головы.  
Из-за пристального внимания его руки вспотели, и Лэнс старается незаметно вытереть их об одежду. Он кашляет, убирая застрявший в горле ком, и протягивает руку к клинку в попытке рассмотреть тот поближе.  
Взгляд галра вмиг из заинтересованного превращается в настороженный, и Лэнс притормаживает. Он проводит пальцем по лезвию раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать, и какова вероятность, что обычный уличный торговец может что-то знать об элитном подразделении военных галра, если даже сам галра об этом не знает.  
– Так вы знаете или нет?  
Галра теряет терпение, он постоянно оглядывается по сторонам, пока Лэнс продолжает водить пальцем по лезвию, приближаясь в рукояти. Хватка на оружии становится крепче.  
– Откуда вы к нам прилетели?  
Лэнс старается придать голосу как можно больше дружелюбности, приправленной его фирменной улыбкой.  
– С Дайбазала.  
– Так вы галра?  
– Наполовину.  
Лэнс убирает руки от клинка и складывает их на груди, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать незнакомца. Надежда, что это мог быть Кит, растаяла, как только он слышит «наполовину». Родители Кита и Лотора – оба галра, и стоящий перед ним никак не мог быть _им_. Разочарование нахлынуло внезапной волной, Лэнс сглотнул, промаргиваясь.  
– Откуда у вас этот клинок?  
Как только мозг сложил мозаику в голове, дышать стало в разы легче, как и разговаривать.  
– Это клинок моей матери.  
– А-а, – Лэнс протягивает гласную и старается улыбнуться, – вот оно что.  
– Кхм.  
Покашливание Ханка отвлекает Лэнса от беззастенчивого рассматривания красивого лица и странного, на первый взгляд, выбора в одежде. Не то чтобы Лэнс имеет права кого-либо критиковать, когда он сам вынужден носить вещи совершенно ему не подходящие.  
– Нам пора, Лэнс, стража выглядит взволнованной.  
Лэнс прослеживает направление взгляда Ханка и с сожалением отмечает, что стража действительно выглядит взволновано и они явно кого-то ищут.  
– Что ж, если хотите узнать о клинке, приходите завтра на празднование дня рождения принца Лэнса и разыщите меня.  
Откуда-то сбоку раздаётся стон Пидж. Лэнс его игнорирует. Прикусывает губу, раздумывая. А после подмигивает незнакомцу, с удивлением обнаружив потеплевший взгляд и мягкую улыбку. Глубоко внутри него что-то обрывается и летит вниз к ногам от одной идиотской улыбки.  
Пальцы покалывает от еле контролируемого желание дотронуться.  
– Ну же!  
Пидж тянет Лэнса за рукав, галра сразу же перестает улыбаться, но стук сердца Лэнса не замедляется. Он сжимает кулаки, отворачиваясь – это не Кит.  
Ханк накрывает его плечи плащом, скрывая от посторонних глаз.  
Лэнс оборачивается один последний раз, чтобы убедиться. Галра всё так же стоит на месте, провожает их взглядом, сжимая в руке кинжал.

* * *

Лэнс пытается не смотреть на Кита через весь зал. Он стоит с отцом по правую руку и принимает поздравления, кажется, уже от его сотого или около того друга, продолжая улыбаться. Празднование началось больше часа назад, а этот балбес появился только сейчас.  
Признаться честно, Лэнс упускает тот момент, когда Кит становится для него путеводной звездой. Это просто происходит. Однажды он просыпается с осознанием, что улыбка Кита заставляет его мысли путаться, а сердце учащенно биться. Ему казалось, что он ни капли не удивился и где-то глубоко внутри давно об этом знал.  
Как только Кит переступает порог бального зала, Лэнс тут же его узнаёт. Эти торчащие, дергающиеся от любого звука уши и холодный взгляд. Это точно Кит, и цвет его лица ничуть не изменился. Только метки слегка изменили форму.  
Видит Бог, Лэнс вообще не собирался обращать внимание на расположение этих дурацких меток.  
Лэнс думал, что он подготовился.  
Думал, что справлялся. Думал, что ему не нужно удерживать себя на месте, чтобы не накинуться на Кита с объятьями. Думал, что наладил работу сердца при виде фиолетовых глаз. Думал, что по возвращении в замок всё будет хорошо. Думал, но делать и думать - разные вещи.  
Лэнс скорее прикусит себе язык, чем признает это.  
Оказалось, что Кит смотрит на него. Внимательно смотрит – изучая, как под микроскопом, пока Лэнс собирает мысли в кучу.  
– Лэнс, ты так вырос! – Хонерва берёт его руки в свои, крепко сжимая. Даря ему мимолетную передышку. – Я так рада снова тебя видеть, мой мальчик, с днём рождения!  
– Спасибо, я тоже очень рад вас видеть.  
Лэнс застенчиво улыбается, Хонерва улыбается в ответ, гладит его по волосам и обнимает. Всё внутри Лэнса воет от тоски. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза. Позволяет себе думать, что это мама его обнимает, ведь они так похожи. А Лэнс скучает по материнской поддержке.  
– А где принц Кит?  
Лэнс отстраняется, услышав вопрос отца.  
– О, – Хонерва улыбается, – он поздравит Лэнса позже.  
– Я-я вовсе не нуждаюсь в этом, я просто… просто.  
Лэнс сжимает губы и отворачивается, он чуть было не сморозил глупость, что вовсе не хотел, чтобы Кит приезжал, но отец вовремя положил руку ему на предплечье, останавливая.  
– Я думаю, с поздравлениями мы закончили, можешь сходить и найти друзей.  
– Спасибо.  
Лэнс так облажался, боже. Весь этот праздник - самая ужасная идея из возможных. Он не хотел праздновать, не хотел видеть всех этих людей и уж тем более ему не хотелось, чтобы Хонерва думала, что он ненавидит её сына.  
Лэнс вздыхает, останавливаясь в центре комнаты – смотрит по сторонам. Он никак не может найти Кита, хотя может поклясться, что видел его уши меньше тика назад, но сейчас он как будто растворился.  
– Ваше Высочество.  
Лэнс оборачивается на глубокий голос, отдающийся дрожью в позвонках.  
– Ты…я.  
Кит смотрит. Стоит и смотрит, улыбаясь краешком губ. Лэнс готов выть от безысходности и надобности прикоснуться, обнять, вдыхая запах.  
– Ты ничуть не изменился, Лэнс.  
Болезненный импульс вцепляется в нервные окончания, перетягивая внимание на себя. Лэнс молчит, он не знает, что стоит говорить после столь долгого расставания. Он так давно его не видел и очень-очень скучал. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как они разговаривали в последний раз, а сердце Лэнса по-прежнему неровно бьется.  
– Может быть.  
Кит улыбается, заметив, что Лэнс не сводит с него глаз.  
– Это ведь не сон, да?  
– Нет, – Кит протягивает руку и дотрагивается кончиком пальца до светящихся меток. – Так и знал, что это был ты.  
– Что? – мозг Лэнса отключился пару тиков назад, как только прохладные пальцы Кита прикоснулись к его лицу.  
– Секунду! – глаза Лэнса комично расширяются, он открывает и закрывает рот. Впервые ему не хватает слов, чтобы выразить эмоции. – Ты…ТЫ!  
– Я?  
– Я спрошу только один раз, – Лэнс прижимает указательный палец к кончику носа Кита, придвигаясь ближе, – это ты был вчера на ярмарке?  
Кит снова смотрит на него и молчит.  
– Кит!  
– Может быть.  
– Ты невозможен!  
Лэнс выпрямляется, пододвигаясь ещё ближе пока между ними совсем не остается никакого пространства, они почти сталкиваются носами.  
– Это ты спрашивал про клинок, не отрицай.  
– Я пришёл на празднование и нашёл тебя, как ты и сказал.  
– Ты! И эти твои галра трюки!  
– Это не трюк, Лэнс.  
Кит вмиг становится серьёзным, Лэнс непонимающе хмурится, сжимая предплечье Кита, перетягивая внимание на себя.  
– Тогда я ничего не понимаю.  
– Мне кажется, сейчас время для праздничного танца.  
Кит уводит разговор в другое русло, и Лэнсу ничего не остаётся, как отступить.  
Он совсем забыл про эту дурацкую традицию. Танец именинника на глазах у всех. Сейчас ему больше хотелось послушать истории Кита, чем танцевать, но отец убьёт его, если он просто схватит Кита за руку и сбежит.  
– Тогда ты танцуешь со мной.  
На секунду Кит выглядит сбитым с толку, но быстро расслабляется, притягивая его ближе. Лэнс смущается, бросает быстрый взгляд на крошечное расстояние между ними и возвращает взгляд обратно на лицо Кита.  
В тех местах, где их тела соприкасаются, кожа горит огнем, несмотря на несколько слоёв одежды. Лицо Лэнса, наверняка, порозовело.  
– Ты хорошо танцуешь.  
– Правда?  
Хрипотца в голосе выдает его с головой, но Кит только улыбается. Лэнс не замечает ничего вокруг. Единственное на что он может обращать внимание, это неуместно длинная коса, непонятно зачем отпущенная Китом.  
– У тебя коса.  
– Да.  
Вот и всё, что он отвечает. Лэнс не может понять, был ли он единственным, кто так ждал их встречи, или же Кит чувствовал то же самое. Почему его кожа покалывала во всех местах, где они соприкасались, и нормально ли, что ему хочется провести рукой по лицу Кита.  
– О чём ты думаешь?  
– Что твоя прическа как была, так и осталось ужасной.  
Кит смеётся, чуть отстраняясь. Все мысли Лэнса выветриваются из головы. Они танцуют в тишине, и впервые за очень долгое время в голове Лэнса удивительно пусто. Глаза Кита неотрывно следят за Лэнсом, словно он чувствует, что происходит. Знает, о чём тот думал пару тиков назад.

* * *

– Ты никогда не видел свою настоящую маму?  
Кит приподнимает брови, переводя взгляд на Лэнса, глаза которого переполнены сочувствием и тоской.  
– Нет.  
Они сидят на том же поваленном дереве, которое со временем почти превращается в труху, но там ещё есть места, которые можно использовать, чтобы сесть.  
Пруд давно впустил к себе новых жителей и выглядит сейчас совсем иначе, чем в прошлом.  
Поверхность засыпана опавшими листьями и Лэнс старается сосредоточить внимание на них.  
– Значит, Лотор не твой брат, да?  
Кит молча опускает взгляд, выглядя при этом очень расстроенно.  
Лэнс не успевает притормозить, все предохранители вмиг слетают, оставив его мчащимся вниз с обрыва. Мозг давно отключился.  
Лэнс прекрасно знает, что сейчас не время, ситуация совсем не подходящая и стоит остановиться, но он не может.  
Он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до китового лица. Проводит пальцем вдоль метки на левой щеке, задерживаясь на скуле дольше положенного для простого интереса. Кит замирает, всматриваясь в глаза напротив. Они сейчас как никогда тёмные, от голубого осталось разве что сияние по краям радужки.  
– Ты теперь умеешь отращивать хвост?  
Лэнс сам не понимает, как додумывается до такой глупости, но она слетает с языка раньше, чем он успевает себя остановить, но Кит смеётся. Улыбается своей невозможной улыбкой, и в груди Лэнса теплеет.  
– Нет, Лэнс, не умею.  
– Но ты же умеешь менять цвет лица и рост, твоя мама была галра, а отец человеком.  
– Это не значит, что я могу отрастить хвост по желанию.  
– Ну да, точно, не умеешь.  
Лэнс сникает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Он чувствует, как Кит немного пододвигается к нему, и их ноги снова соприкасаются, посылая вдоль позвоночника Лэнса тонну мурашек.  
Они недолго молчат. Лэнс обдумывает свалившееся на голову откровение. Кит никогда не был родным сыном Хонервы и Заркона, и всё, что он знал в своей жизни, оказалось ложью. Лэнс прикидывает, как бы вёл себя в этой ситуации, окажись он на месте Кита, и не может. Не может даже мысленно представить, что его семья не настоящая.  
Лэнс поднимает взгляд на Кита, протягивая руку к его отросшим волосам. Он проводит рукой по скуле и с удивлением замечает, что Кит прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям.  
Лэнс замирает, не зная, позволено ли ему прикасаться, но отметает все сомнения прочь и наклоняется вперед. Он выцеловывает метки, оставляя по два поцелуя на каждой, пока не добирается до губ и останавливается в нерешительности. Но ему не приходится ничего делать, Кит обхватывает его за шею, притягивая к себе – продлевая поцелуй. У Лэнса подгибаются пальцы на ногах, и бешено заходится сердце.  
Лэнс не следит за временем, для него оно эфемерно. Ему кажется, что не проходит и тика, как Кит отстраняется, вцепляясь в него. Он смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, не отводя взгляда.  
– А как же твоя невеста?  
Вопрос тихим шепотом слетает с губ, но достаточно громким для сердца Лэнса, которое подцепили на крюк и давили железными пластинами с двух сторон.  
– Она сидит передо мной.  
Кит улыбается, а Лэнс думает, что ослышался.  
Лэнс думал, что потерял Кита навсегда. Думал, что вселенная настолько жестока, что заставит его смотреть на знакомство Кита и его невесты в его собственный день рождения. Думал, что его чувства никогда не будут взаимными. Думал, что Кит ничего к нему не чувствовал.  
– С Днём Рождения, Лэнс.  
И Лэнс никогда ещё не был так рад ошибиться. 


End file.
